


I Like Me Better.

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Closeted Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: Jack Will and Auggie Pullman have been best friends since the 5th grade at Beecher Prep. That changes over time. After so long, an even better change comes.





	1. Confessions

August Pullman sat with Jack Will on the bench outside the school, waiting for the doors to open. They were just chatting when the bell rang.

Auggie stretched and got up, putting his hand out for Jack, and as he grabbed his hand and got up, Auggie felt butterflies. Crap. He slid his hand down, only to see Julian Albans being a complete idiot and pointing at him. He slid his hands in his pockets, and as he went by him, he heard the words.

_"They must be gay or something."_

His stomach clenched as he heard chuckles. Maybe it was a light joke.

**_###_ **

During lunch, Auggie and Summer had sat down and started talking. He got fidgety and said something to Summer he knew he'd regret.

"Julian said-" Jack sat down and Auggie jumped. Auggie put his head down on the table in his arms out of frustration. "Seriously?"

Jack laughed and nudged him. "Yeah, seriously."

Auggie turned red and nudged him back once he got his head up. "You're mean." He joked.

"I'm also g- I'll shush before I say too much." Jack blurted.

Auggie excused himself to the bathroom without noticing Jack following him. He walked in and muttered something to himself, but turned around to see Jack. "Why are you here? I came here to do my thing, now leave me alone."

"I- you just seemed uncomfortable so I came in to check on you." The relentless tugging on Auggie's chest, him wanting to say something when he couldn't, took over him. He had to stay cool. He couldn't let simple crushes get to him. Not in a million years would he. Then he did.

"I may or may not be going through a phase and-" he paused. Jack was looking at him with a 'tell me' glare. "-I may or may not have a crush on you."

Jack stepped back. "Holy-" there was a tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go before I make things awkward." August turned and Jack's hand was on his shoulder.

"Don't go," he said. "I like you, too."

 

and it all set off.


	2. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and realizations come into place.

Auggie turned around. "You're crazy," he muttered to him.

"I do like you, Auggie." Jack replied. He hsd a serious look on his face, and Auggie could immediately tell he did. He denied it, though.

Jack put his hand on Auggie's. "Stop doing this for me, you're being symathetic." Auggie said.

"I swear on my life I'd never lie to you." Jack looked at him with the small bit of affection yet seriousness Auggie had never paid attention to. He gave in

"How long have you liked me?" Auggie looked at Jack.

"Half a year, maybe?" Jack replied, smiling and turning red.

"I've liked you for a little over a year, not counting the Halloween Incident stuff." Auggie was red, but a lot calmer.

"Let's talk about this after school, lunch is gonna end soon." Jack said quickly, and they headed back to the table and got their stuff together. They looked at eachother and Summer looked at them suspiciously, but they quickly covered it up when she asked, saying "The situation was a little bit awkard. There was also drama involved."

The rest of the day was pretty weird and confusing for Auggie.

•••

When the two boys got home from school, they sat down and started talking about why they liked eachother. Sappy crap. Until Jack said something.

"Wanna dance like complete idiots, like in those romance movies?"

Auggie thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure." God, that was gay.

and so they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im currently in atlanta without my laptop, (ill be back from my trip sunday night) so im writing from my phone. i will be for a little bit as a way to kill time, and so yeah! feel free to comment your suggestions, as im still on a writers block.


End file.
